


First Meetings - Jay

by notgood23



Series: Ninjago Father!AU Collection [22]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgood23/pseuds/notgood23
Summary: Jay brings the baby to his parents’ house. Short and sweet.
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Ninjago Father!AU Collection [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818262
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	First Meetings - Jay

Emma was her father's daughter alright.

At nearly two months old, she cooed excessively, as if trying to speak already.

Nya smiled as she changed her, getting her all bundled up for the cold weather outside. As she gently pulled Emma's tiny arm through a sleeve, her sweet baby began to whine.

Jay, hearing his daughter's distress immediately stopped what he was doing, moving into action.

"Don't cry Emma, don't cry," he said, appearing at Nya's side. Jay gently held one of her balled fists with his index finger and thumb as he stepped closer. "It's okay," he cooed softly, "everything's okay." Emma, soothed by her father's voice, stopped crying.

Nya quickly snapped together the buttons of her soft onesie before lifting the baby into her arms. "Thanks," she said, smiling at her husband.

Jay placed a quick peck upon her lips before continuing to pack up some of their things. They had decided to stay the weekend at his parents' home, and it would mark the first time they'd get to see the baby in person.

It would make a nice getaway, he thought.

Jay finished packing the last of their things, before zipping it up. He slung the two backpacks over his shoulder, Nya already having packed her bag earlier.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

/ / / / /

Upon arrival, the trailer had a slight chill that was immediately replaced by a large space heater set up in the corner of the living room.

Nya had walked in first, immediately met with a hug from Edna.

"Nya! How are you sweetheart?" She asked, pulling away.

Nya responded, returning the eagerness in her voice. It had been a while since they'd last visited after all, about a couple months before Emma was born.

"I'm good! The baby's been keeping everyone plenty busy back at the monastery."

"Ah, is that so?" Nya heard Ed ask from the kitchen. "Nya, should I start the boil for some coffee? It's mighty cold out there."

She smiled, gracious at the offer. "That would be great. Thank you."

Nya began to slide the coat off her shoulders before the door opened behind her. Jay stepped in, carrying the car seat covered with a blanket. He gently placed the seat on the floor besides him, pulling an orange scarf away from his mouth.

"Darn car seat took forever to undo," he said, chuckling. "Hi, mom. Hey dad!" he called over to kitchen, raising a hand.

Edna walked over to her son, wrapping him in a generous embrace.

As soon as Jay pulled away, he was absolutely beaming. "And look who we brought with us!"

He gently lifted the car seat onto the sofa before pulling away the blanket. There, all strapped in was a sleepy Emma, yawning and putting her little gloved hands to her chest.

"Oh Jay!"

Having just caught a glimpse of her granddaughter, the tears began to well in Edna's eyes. Before then, she and Ed had only been sent photos, but seeing the little baby right in front of her brought feelings of overwhelming joy and nostalgia.

She felt a large hand rub on her shoulder. "She's beautiful." Ed said right behind her.

Edna pushed aside her glasses as she wiped a couple stray tears.

"Aw, don't cry Ma, don't you want to hold her?" Jay said, already moving to unbuckle her.

"I would love to."


End file.
